07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:0770
Welcome Hi, welcome to 07 Ghost Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Marie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlahBlahBlahLOL (Talk) 05:20, April 3, 2012 Featured article Of course you can. Which article do you want to replace it? BlahBlahBlahLOL 15:43, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I didn't see the first question, sorry about that. *You need to save the image you want to Microsoft Paint, or another editing program like it, croping out all the unnecessary borders (the white space around the boxes, you can look at the other manga scan images for examples) and getting rid of the text. *Then go here: http://07ghost.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles *Click upload to the right of the title, then chose your file from your documents and click upload. BlahBlahBlahLOL 17:42, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry for the delay. You have to go to the front page and edit the html, as the front page does not allow you to edit in 'visual' mode like the rest of the wiki's pages. It is quite difficult, so if you're a beginner I would advise against it. It's better to just recomend an article to an admin until you get comfortable with the coding of the wiki. I've taken your advice and changed the featured article to Troll, something from the creatures category. :) BlahBlahBlahLOL 13:13, April 5, 2012 (UTC) 07-Ghost I discovered it around 2 years ago when I was searching for animes to watch and saw a screenshot of a scene from 07-Ghost. I thought Amemiya's style was beautiful, and I've watched/read it ever since. My least favourite character is actually Teito, so the reason I'm still here is because I love the Black Hawks, especially Ayanami and Hyuuga. They're such a strange bunch of people, and I love how they interact with eachother. But how about you? What got you interested, and who are your favourite/least favourite characters? BlahBlahBlahLOL 14:29, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it's strange at all. Watching/reading something is always that much easier if you've got something nice to look at, and Amemiya's style really is one of the most beautiful I've ever seen. :) Story wise, it's the sudden plot-twists that keep me interested, like the recent one in Chapter 82. I can understand the appeal with Teito, like you said: his inner strength, determination, and faith. Personality-wise he's alright. I don't think he's wimpy at all, you're right about his reaction to Mikage's death- it was completely natural. My problem with him is that he seems a little too overpowered: Eye of Mikhail, really strong Zaiphon, prince of Raggs, Pandora's box, possibly Eve. He just happens to know how to fly a plane-thing, dance like a pro, and do other things like that, because the "military taught him". Why would the military teach a battle sklave how to dance? XD But that's just my opinion. That said, I like Mikhail's eyes. Nothing wrong with really liking an anime character, lots of people do. ;) BlahBlahBlahLOL 13:42, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Then Ichihara's style really is one of the most beautiful I've ever seen. :) I didn't know that, so thanks, they say you learn something new everyday. XD As for your shounen series comment, you're right about that. ::I was hoping Kal would turn out to be Rand'kal't/shadow guy, just because I'm dying to see him and Hyuuga fight over Ayanami/Verloren, but I think he probably is Ea and a good guy. Shame really, because I think he'd make an excellent bad guy. XD I've heard a rumour going round that Kal could be the original Katsuragi, seeing as his face is covered with bandages, and Katsuragi mutilated the face of his victim when he stole his identity. ::Anyway, back to your original question, I really think Kal is one of the ghosts, though I'm not 100% sure which one. As for the identity of the other ghost, I think he/she's going to be a new character that we haven't seen yet. BlahBlahBlahLOL 21:23, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :: It might seem strange, but my favourite character is Ayanami. Around 95% of anime/manga villains do what they do for the 'evulz' and they're given little character aside from being evil. :: Amemiya fleshes out the Black Hawks, gives them their own motives, goals, personality quirks, and virtues in a way that's so rare to see in villains. It's strange, because despite his evilness, Ayanami does have redeeming qualities, and shows a softer side around his team. Ayanami can be ruthless, but isn't evil just for the sake of being evil (he said he would kill Mikage's sister, but didn't touch her). Ayanami doesn't really value human life, but puts the safety and wellbeing of his team above his own (he puts himself in the line of fire to let them escape). Ayanami seems heartless, but comforts Kuroyuri when she/he cries, showed genuine concern for Hyuuga's safety when he was stabbed by Castor, smiled and congratulated Yukinami on the job he did, and feels incredibly guilty for Yukikaze's death. :: To answer your second question, Ayanami again. He's drawn beautifully. His face is a nice shape, his eyes are a lovely colour and have a little sadness in them, and his hair is so fuffy. Also, he does wear that uniform well. ;) :: But I've rambled on for too long. You said Teito was one of your favourite characters, but who is your favourite and why? Is it Mikhail? Also, who's your least favourite character? :: BlahBlahBlahLOL 16:30, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: How strange that your two least favourite characters are my favourite, and my two least favourite characters are your favourite. XD Different strokes indeed. :) Ayanami is an ass, and Hyuuga is a hyperactive moron but I love them regardless. You've not offended me, you've pointed out fact. XD You've said your favourite Black Hawk was Konatsu, but who is your favourite Bishop? Mine's Lance, he's such a diva, a weirdo and a child and I find his quirkiness appealing (dropping a cross to find his way around). BlahBlahBlahLOL 20:58, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: No, sorry, I'm not a fan of Mikhail. I would put Frau/Teito's relationship at student/teacher with some older/younger brother undertones. It's strange, because I have no problem with yaoi, but I just can't see Teito and Frau linked romantically, although the fact it's illegal is a slight deterrent. XD BlahBlahBlahLOL 19:50, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Spam You did the right thing deleting the messages. It looks like they're angry because you improved their edit and are now making empty threats. I've IP banned them for 3 months for harassment. BlahBlahBlahLOL 21:23, April 12, 2012 (UTC) : No problem. It's actually a lot easier than it first seems. Every computer has a different IP address, and when you are anonymous, instead of having a user name- you are shown as a number, that number being the IP address of the computer you are using. The admin dashboard I can access allows me to ban someone by their IP address, meaning that the ban will stop anyone using that computer from editing the wiki in any way (commenting on other user pages, editing articles, even changing their own profile page). : Don't worry, when the ban runs out, and if this behaviour continues they will be IP banned permenantly, meaning that no one using that computer will be able to edit anything on the wiki, ever. BlahBlahBlahLOL 17:27, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Categories I've been working on a template for a new sort of main page slider of the past few days that will combine the main page slider that's already there and all the button-things underneath it, and I'll definitely add the music category to it. As for the clothing, the wiki already has the clothing of each district under the district pages, District 1: Denizens and District 7: Denizens, but I'm not 100% happy with this. Tell me everything about your clothing idea, like will we have seperate pages for each outfit (cadet uniform, soldier uniform, examiner uniform, Bishop robes, nun's habit...) or just one page for each style of outfit (millitary uniform, Church wear)? BlahBlahBlahLOL 19:34, April 14, 2012 (UTC) : It's sounding alright so far, but how would you suggest we tie this in with the Denizens page? Do you think we should have a brief overview of the page and then a link to the main article, or have you another idea? BlahBlahBlahLOL 22:24, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::These Denizens pages: District 1: Denizens, District 7: Denizens. ::Take for example the Barsburg Imperial Army page, and scroll down to history. The Raggs War is related to the amy (just like how clothing is related to the appearance of the natives of Districts 1 and 7). There is a main article template that says "Main article: Raggs War" which links to the Raggs War page, and below it there is a brief summary of the Raggs War. ::I was suggesting that we do the same with the Denizens pages, since it already has information about clothing on it. We make the pages you suggested, (Church Wear, Military Uniform) and on the Denizens pages write brief summaries on what the clothing pages (Church Wear, Military Uniform) are about, then post main article templates: "Main article: Military Uniform" to link to the clothing page. BlahBlahBlahLOL 20:26, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I added Music to the main page, and yes. No you can't delete pages, only admins can do that. Which page do you want deleting? BlahBlahBlahLOL 19:06, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Karu Sorry about missing a question again. I like the sneakiness about Karu because it adds tension and mystery to the story, but I'm neutral on most of his character/personality. I just don't think I've seen enough of him to make up my mind about whether I like him or not. How about you? BlahBlahBlahLOL 22:29, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :I've heard that theory before, and it might be true, but I would prefer Karu to be actually nasty just because it would make everything more interesting. The dynamic of nice people being on the side of good, and nasty people being on the side of evil is often used because it shows people who to root for, but the author has already given depth to the villains and they're very popular (can you believe Ayanami is more popular that Castor and Labrador, I can't and I'm a fan of his). I would like for her to make some people on both sides questionable, because it would make it more gritty and realistic as every cause, no matter how good, will have some nasty people supporting it (example: there are some animal rights supporters who think starving Ethiopian children should be left to die because humans are overpopulated). I want Karu to be a good guy, but an awful person too. :) BlahBlahBlahLOL 20:14, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Wade and Kyle Thanks for pointing out the mistake. You can remove pages from a category yourself. You just edit as normal, and on the menu to the right there should be a category section, and you just click the little dustbin icon next to the category you want to remove the page from. BlahBlahBlahLOL 19:36, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Templates You click "Add other templates" and in the 'search for a template' bar, type 'Profile', then fill it in. :) BlahBlahBlahLOL 15:40, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Profile template images/Quotes Since you now know how to insert templates, it would be silly of me not to show you how to insert pictures into the templates. You can't upload an image directly into the template when first editing it (the big, white 'Template editor' box that pops up); you have to do it manually in 'Source' mode. *Once you've inserted your template without the image, upload an image to the article as you would normally. *Click on 'Source'. *In 'Source' mode, on the template you should either see: |image = }, |image =, or no mention of an image. **In the first case senario, delete the } and copy/paste the formating of the image you uploaded (an example of what image formatting looks like: ' ') as a substitute, so it then reads |image = '. **Second case senario, simply do the same as above except you don't need to delete the ' } because it's not there **Third case senario, you're going to have to type the whole thing in. You can do this anywhere inside the template. Example: |image = '. *This next bit is important, and if ignored the format will screw up. You need to delete the '|thumb bit from the image so it reads: |image = ' That's all you need to know about inserting images. :) Also, you messaged me whilst I was in the middle of writing this. Where would you like the 'Quotes' heading to go, maybe above 'Trivia' /below 'Synopsis'? BlahBlahBlahLOL 13:33, June 17, 2012 (UTC) : Go right on ahead. :) BlahBlahBlahLOL 13:50, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::: I had an idea about the 'Quotes' thing. We could do a slideshow, but with quotes instead of images. What do you think about that?BlahBlahBlahLOL 14:03, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::: That's fine; it was just an idea. Would you prefer them as normal text or in the quote template? ::::: Also, Magdalen and and Kasuga were two characters, who appeared in SPEEDSTER, who raised Frau. I was going to make them pages but I haven't gotten round to it. BlahBlahBlahLOL 16:12, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: :::::::This right here. Yes, SPEEDSTER is set within the actual universe. BlahBlahBlahLOL 16:23, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Quotes To be honest, I'm having second thoughts about the Quotes. A lot of the relevent quotes could be put under other headings, like relationships with other characters, and personality; Raphael's "when Mikhail wakes up, can I play with him?" could go under his/her relationship with Mikahil, Katsuragi saying "The truth is, all your subordinates died in the Raggs War ten years ago" could go under his History; Mikage saying "No matter what happens, you mustn't take revenge on the military. Keep walking towards the light!" could go under his personality... I guess we need to discuss this more. BlahBlahBlahLOL 15:25, June 19, 2012 (UTC) : Maybe we could use the Quotes section for quotes that can't fit anywhere else, there would still be quite a few quotes left to go under the Quotes heading. I looked at the Pandora Hearts wiki, and I've noticed they've bullet-pointed. How would you feel if we bullet pointed our quotes too? I also think that we need more context on some of the quotes so people who haven't heard them before will know what's happening. On the Mikhail page, this quote: "My master is underage. I really shouldn't." (in a track on one of the drama CDs, as he is about to drink some sake), is more informative than this quote: "Archangel Mikhail, awaken from thy sleep of antiquity, and punish they who have incurred Heaven's wrath!" If you've got any thoughts or concerns about this idea, then feel free to say so, because I won't do anything you're unhappy with. :) BlahBlahBlahLOL 12:37, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::: If I'm not mistaken, that quote was chanted by Harsue in Kapitel 19, when he separated Mikhail from Teito's body. That's what I meant by adding context. BlahBlahBlahLOL 13:42, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Well that just goes to show that we need context otherwise people won't know what's going on, like I just did. :D BlahBlahBlahLOL 13:47, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: In Kapitel 19, Haruse says:"Angel Michaeus name, I command thee, thou hast released heaven's punishment, wake from thy sleep of antiquity". As you can see, the quote said by Harsue as he removes the Eye is very similar to the one you are talking about in Episode 20. This is really why we need to specify when the quote was said, as it's easy to get mixed up. BlahBlahBlahLOL 13:52, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Ref tags The one I mentioned in my second post: "My master is underage. I really shouldn't." (in a track on one of the drama CDs, as he is about to drink some sake) is a perfect example; it shows the quote, when it was said (in a drama CD) and why he said it (Teito was about to drink some sake). Though I'm not sure whether the quotes should be laid out like they are now or the context should be inside tags.BlahBlahBlahLOL 14:03, June 20, 2012 (UTC) : I've done it on Mikhail's page for the quote we were talking about. If you go on source mode you can see that I've hidden the extra information. If someone wants to see it they click on the number and you can see all that information. :) BlahBlahBlahLOL 15:12, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :: Since you're the one that proposed the quotes idea, what do you think? :) BlahBlahBlahLOL 15:25, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :::: I did reply. It's the one above this one. ^ BlahBlahBlahLOL 20:11, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::: All of them. BlahBlahBlahLOL 21:27, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Title page I would go with Mikage's Mother because Hakuren's and Shuri's mothers have been refered to as Hakuren's Mother and Shuri's Mother throughout the wiki. BlahBlahBlahLOL 12:56, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Ghosts I was just having the reverse thought. I was thinking we remove Verloren, Mikhail and Raphael. I was also wondering whether the Ghosts count as characters because their personalities are identical to the host (Zehel is always loud and jokey...) so they're basically the same. I'm planning on changing the layout of the Character and Area navigation anyway, so do you think we should add or remove them all? BlahBlahBlahLOL 10:54, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : I agree with you in that I think Ayanami and Verloren, Teito and Mikhail, and Ouka and Raphael are different beings with different personalities. I think the Ghost and reincarnation are the same thing though, so I'm not sure if they count as characters. I've noticed that all Ghost reincarnations have similar personalities- Guido and Frau are both quite aggressive, Castor and the other Fest are bookish, Labrador and the other Profe are gentle... : One theory I have is that the Ghosts choose the human that they feel most comfortable in: one that is closest to their original human form in looks and personality, which explains why the reincarnations' personalities are the same and why Ayanami looks and acts similar to a pre-mental breakdown Verloren (because Verloren chose a human that looks like him). :D What do you think? : BlahBlahBlahLOL 12:40, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: I don' t think they should be added, because at the moment the Ghosts are lacking in things like personalities and relationships with other characters. The problem is, is that those articles we have at the moment are about the spirit, not the original Ghost (if you know what I mean). The article is about the soul of the Ghost, what it's done and what it can do, not the Ghost as a being; it's about Zehel's soul not THE Zehel. ::: I think we should leave it until we learn more about the original Ghosts, because so far we've only really seen the Ghost's reincarnations interact with the world, and we don't know what the original Ghosts were like as characters. BlahBlahBlahLOL 16:43, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Characters I too want to know more about Karu and Yukikaze, especially Karu. I'm really hoping Karu is a Ghost- because that would just be awesome. 8D There's just so many thing I want to see. *I want to see more about Frau's past; I want to know how someone of royal blood wound up as an orphaned sky pirate. *I was really disappointed we didn't learn much about Lance. We don't even know his real name. *I want to see more about the Raggs war and the history of the Black Hawks. *I'd like to know the circumstances around Katsuragi's surgery. *I'd like to know more about Ayanami in general: his academy days with Hyuuga; how/when he found out he was Verloren; and why his family were cast out of the royal line (Was it because he's a Warsfeil? Maybe his mother had an affair with a Warsfeil, since it's hereditary, and I can't see royalty accepting Warsfeil). There's just so many theories! Also, if Ayanami is royalty- doesn't that make him a Barsburg? He looks like one. I'm hoping we see the shadow man soon too. In fact, I'm hoping the fight between Teito and Ouka finishes after this chapter because I found it really boring. It's not that I dislike Ouka, I just think there are more interesting things going on. I'd prefer finding out how Castor, Labrador and Frau are going to get out of their predicaments. :D What do you want to know about the series/characters? :) Also, I've just noticed you've made a 'least favourite characters' list. No Ayanami, how come? You mentioned not liking him in a conversation we had before. I'd also be really interested to hear why you don't like Kuroyuri. :) BlahBlahBlahLOL 14:47, July 12, 2012 (UTC) # I initially thought it might be because he was Verloren, but I wasn't sure everyone knew. Konatsu's family certainly knew- but Miroku, Wakaba and everyone else in the military doesn't seem to know (why would they have given him so much power if they did, also Miroku didn't consider Ayanami using his powers to kill Wakaba- so he must not have known) so maybe only other Warsfeil can sense it. # Since it's already been established that shadow man is Landkarte, I think it's more likely that Karu is Ea, since he can't be Landkarte and shadow man (but gosh-darn it it would be awesome if he was). "'Kar in Karu is also in Land'kar'te". I didn't notice that one. :D I'm going to go right on ahead and add that to the Landkarte and Karu trivia pages. # You're right about the spitting out thing. I hope they don't revive Kreuz and Lance though. It annoys me when stories bring back characters from the dead- even characters I like (Lance is my favourite Bishop), because I feel as if it takes the fear and excitement away: 'there's no point worrying about Frau, Castor, Labrador, any other Ghost- because if they lose they can always be brought back from the death' sort of thing, :( but if there's a real risk they could permanently be killed off, I find myself getting more into the fight. # Everyone's biased. 8D # I see. :) BlahBlahBlahLOL 16:20, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :: 'Establish' might not have been the best word to use. Ayanami was certain the shadow man was Landkarte. I took his word as fact, but you raise a really good point. Maybe the shadow man is another being, like Verloren, and it too can devour Ghosts and absorb their powers, and it's taken Landkarte (though that wouldn't explain why Landkarte's statue still stands). I really can't explain that. Do you have any ideas? BlahBlahBlahLOL 16:39, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :::: Is this chapter 85 you're talking about? That theory seems probable. But, drawing on your "powerful external force" theory, I've thought of something. Verloren was the Chief of Heaven's 'perfect creation', but like the Ouka clones, what if there were several failed creations before the chief managed to 'perfect' one. What if the shadow man was actually a failed Death God, who hated Verloren because the Chief loved him, and framed him for Eve's murder? BlahBlahBlahLOL 17:29, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::: I went to a Catholic school, and there they taught the dinosaurs were poorly designed and unable to survive because it was God's first attempt at creating life and he did a shoddy job of it. XD So maybe the shadow man was the Chief of Heaven's 'dinosaur'. :) BlahBlahBlahLOL 12:06, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: I went to a Catholic primary and secondary (high) school. It was just like regular school, only we had to take an extra subject and GCSE: Religious education. Sadly I don't believe much of what they taught me- I converted to Buddhism in my final school year and have been one ever since. XD I take it you're not Christian then. What religion are you? BlahBlahBlahLOL 12:36, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::: Ah. Since you seemed surprised to hear my religion I thought it was one very different from yours. My mistake. BlahBlahBlahLOL 13:41, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Pairings I support: * Castor and Razette; their dream of travelling the world as puppeteer and songstress was so sweet, and it was a shame it was cut short. * Hakuren Oak and Gyokuran: the man who dislikes women with the woman who dislikes men. * Shuri Oak and Kikune, because she's sweet, pretty, excitable, and looks like she could be everything he described in his perfect woman. * Ayanami and Hyuuga. Aya-tan much? * Ayanami and Karu. Ever since Karu started stalking Ayanami. Don't judge me. XD What about you? Any pairings you can't stand? BlahBlahBlahLOL 14:08, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Forgot to answer the other question. I'd like for Kuroyuri to be a girl, but I think he/she's a boy. BlahBlahBlahLOL 14:09, July 13, 2012 (UTC) : I don't really like Teito/Ayanami. Teito's underage so I find it a bit creepy. It depends on the characters involved for enemy pairings, but I do tend to like them. BlahBlahBlahLOL 10:59, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Categories I'm a little concerned we wont have enough characters to fill the unseen category with, since we only have Mikage's and Shuri's mothers'. As for the 'Onetime' characters, I like that idea. I was also thinking of another, similar category called 'Anime only' characters (girl and boy Kors, Taijo and Taijo's father, the nuns...) What do you think? BlahBlahBlahLOL 15:16, July 19, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, two categories called: 'Onetime' and 'Anime only'. :) No, Raphael's gender hasn't been specified. BlahBlahBlahLOL 15:45, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::: I believe you can do it too. You just create a new page but put Category: in front of the title. ::: Example: I've just created a category page for Anime only characters so in the create box I typed Category:Anime only and made it a blank page. ::: The result is here. I'll let you make the Onetime category so you can practice. :) BlahBlahBlahLOL 16:30, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Appearance guide Lately I've been spending some time messing around with collapsible tables on the Sandbox page. I've put together some sort of prototype appearance guide. I was thinking that this could go somewhere near the 'Trivia' section on all character pages to help people find the episode/chapters with their favourite characters in. I want your opinion on this: do you think it's a good idea, or is it too much? :) BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 13:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC) : I was thinking that we start making some headings collapsible on the character pages, like 'Differences between the anime and manga', 'Quotes', all of the 'Trivia', and now 'Appearances' so when they are all closed it will look tidy, and people can choose which ones they want to see. What do you suggest we do? BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 14:24, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::: I get started right away. :) ::: I'm a college student studying English language, Mathematics, Biology, and Chemistry. How about you? :) BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 14:32, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Oh no. I'm British. Over here we start college when we're 16. 8D I can't get a paid job, employers are reluctant to accept people under 18, so I do volunteer work instead. I want to be a surgeon. ::::: So if you're a pre-university/post-secondary level student does that mean you're 18-19? What are you studying? At first I thought you were American because I know they begin college at 18, but your profile says 'Asia'. What country are you from? :) BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 14:53, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Timeline I've been lurking around the Pokemon wiki and liked the look of this, so yeah- I think that's a great idea. :) You could call it: Timeline of Events in the 07 Ghost Series, or something like that. What do you think of the collapsible headings on the character pages? I can easily change it if you don't like it. BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 18:02, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Renaming pages Sorry about the absence and the long wait. I think that's a great idea. How do you feel if we rename Ouka's page: Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg (OR-0007) instead of 'clone', in order to distinguish it from the other Ouka clones, and then make another page titled: Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg (original). I'll rename 'Katsuragi' to Katsuragi (current) and make another page called Katsuragi (original)? BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 13:24, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Relationships I think the idea is good, but I think we should wait till we have more information on these characters' relationships (Teito/Frau, Teito/Mikage, Teito/Hakuren, Ayanami/Hyuuga) to name the most obvious relationships, before we start devoting entire pages to them. BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 18:04, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Kikune, Ohruri As far as I can remember, Kikune should be the one with long, dark hair, and Ohruri should be the one with two big bun-like stuff on two sides of her head whose zaiphon 'dissolves' poison. Please kindly check the manga chapter in which the three girls talk with Hakuren in which he was given a pack which contains healing zaiphon made by Kikune. Templates *Go to Template:Character Navigation. *Edit page and scroll down till it says |Minor Characters. *Then simply type Gyokuran, Ohruri and Kikune into their respective alphabetical places making sure there is a & middot; (remove the space after the &) separating the character name from the one on either side. BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 13:44, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Hyuuga's line "come play with ()" Thanks for pointing that out. I read a translation where Hyuuga said 'us', I suppose the translator was mistaken. 0770 (talk) 13:31, December 10, 2012 (UTC) --------------------- Well, if you consider it from the perspective of grammar, the fan translator was not mistaken about adding an object in the translated text (because in English Language, if you omit the object in the sentence "come play with", it will be gramatically incorrect). Just that, in Japanese, the subject or/and object can be omitted. (And in the original, Hyuuga didn't mention the object)